Death's Angel
by JadeRose1
Summary: Squeal to The Dream, starts roughly six months after Amber freed the brothers from the Dark Masters control. Rated M because of talk of torture, blood & open for more graphic later on.
1. Chapter 1

**_Death's Angel_**

10/31/04

Mark paced his suite, he was beginning to loose hope of ever finding a lead to Amber. At least once a week every week since she left he has done what he could to track her with his powers. He knew he wasn't the only one hoping she could be found & brought back to them. He needed the woman who truly brought peace in his life back, Glenn wished to thank her & ask forgiveness as she did not need to add him to the barter. Kay wished her best friend back, the house in New Jersey felt so cold & empty with just her in it. Cena…well Cena wanted her back for Kay's piece of mind. He didn't get much of a chance to get to know Amber that well.

"I am retiring for the night Glenn."  
>"Good luck brother." He said from the couch returning to his book he was studying. Now anyone on the outside might be wondering why he wished him luck, but those on the inside knew that night would be prime to try to find her soul. Mark made his way into the room shutting the door behind him. Moving to the window he pulled back the drapes to allow the moonlight to filter into the room. Changing for sleep he moved to the edge of the bed were a black pouch was resting on the table next to it. In the pouch was the amber heart as well as the lock of hair she left him. Mark grasped the pouch in his right hand before laying back in the bed resting it over his heart his left hand grasping over the right his eyes drifting close the only thought in his mind was Amber &amp; where ever it is her soul rested.<p>

~0~

His eyes still closed he heard someone singing. The voice so lovely yet also so sad. He knew the voice, he only heard it raised in song once but he could never forget it. The song was Bring me to life, the song Adam had told him she was singing before he joined them at the club that night. The sorrow filled words fit her current predicament so well. His eyes opened & he still felt he was still in the hotel room he hadn't moved, turning his head towards the window he could see her framed against the moonlight looking out at the sky. His movements on the bed caused her singing to stop. He moved out of the bed making her way around it towards her. "Taker stop." Her voice distant sounding yet firm. He didn't wish to but did so just looking at her with her back still to him. "He will know the moment you touch me…I do not know if he allowed you to remember what his punishments can be like."  
>"I remember. So you saying he is allowing me to see you?"<br>"At least tonight…I do not know how long. Please tell me…did Kay survive the attack?"  
>"Yes, John &amp; I got to her in time. It took some work, but I helped purge what was in her. So you are the reason why she wasn't killed."<br>"Yes, but she was marked for death…if you had not saved her she would have been at the masters feet."  
>"Will he permit you to look at me? Allow me to see your face?" She slowly began to turn &amp; that is when the moonlight began to show the tatters of cloth as well at the wounds under them. "Dear lord…Amber…"<br>"Blame not yourself Taker, I knew the trials I would face. I saw you & Kane freed, at that time I no longer fought. How is your brother?"  
>"Glenn is doing ok, still adjusting without such strong dark influences on him."<br>"Glenn hmm? And he has changed for the better? I am glad."  
>"Amber any clue where you body is now?" Her eyes grew wide the lowering her head. "You know, but you also know he will punish you?" She nods.<br>"So what is your true name Taker?"  
>"You already knew it, just didn't know at the time."<br>"Mark."  
>"Yes. I can't wait to hear it from your actual lips."<br>Amber lifts her head back up towards him. "Red eyes & blood soaked hands slowly taint my soul…find her within…" Amber screams doubling in pain as she drops to her knees. Mark couldn't stand it anymore rushing too her side, lowering to his own knees. As he went to grab her his arms went right threw her as a second scream left her lips fading from his sight.  
>"NOOOOOOOOOOOO." A balled fist pounded the floor.<br>~Pit fights…~ Her voice barely reached his mind before his bedroom door came open with Glenn standing in the door way.  
>"Mark what is it?" He made his way to where Mark was still kneeling by the window. He slowly raised himself back up standing his head lowered trying to push back the tears what wanted to trace his face.<br>"She was here…her spirit was here like an apparition. She is not dead though…god I saw her, I heard her…I was not permitted to touch her & I broke that one rule…She was trying to tell me where he body was & she fell in pain. I just wanted to comfort her & she was taken away again." Glenn placed an arm around Mark's shoulders knowing he wanted to break down. "Come brother, let's get a hot tea you can tell me what she managed to tell you, maybe between us we can put it together & get her back." Mark nodded allowing Glenn to lead him back to the main room of the suite.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Thank you hg833 for putting this tale under Alerts. Seeing such news helps encourage me to write more. I love seeing alert notices as well as reviews.)**

Mark was sitting at the table in the sweet the steaming mug of tea in his hand his shoulders were slumped almost feeling defeated as he told Glenn about the visitation from Amber.  
>"She was more concerned about how we all were doing then giving me information on herself."<br>"She knew what would happen if she tried. You gave home some comfort knowing Kay is ok now."  
>"I guess…I still can't believe she gave me one rule &amp; seeing her in pain like that I couldn't follow it."<br>"Mark don't beat yourself. We both know one she opened her mouth to tell you where to find her he was going to take her anyways. It would not have mattered if you followed the rule or not."  
>"I guess your right Glenn." Mark downed the rest of his mug setting it down. "You don't know any reapers with red eyes do you?"<br>"Red eyes?"  
>"No…Mine &amp; yours both turn white, I heard a few who turn black, Even though not a reaper at the time, but had some of your power hers were almost a golden glow."<br>"That was also partly from her own powers. Damn…what if it is not a reaper controlling her body?"

"Then what?"  
>"A creature from the pits…"<br>"A demon?"  
>"Only a guess brother only a guess, but if I remember correct Kay mentioned seeing red eyes, tonight Amber mentioned them again. Red eyes &amp; blood soaked hands."<br>"So it is something that likes to attack hand to hand. Rarely a weapon if ever, that may bode well if we need to face her." Glenn quickly felt a chilling gaze from his brother. "I am sorry Mark, just stating a possible fact, remember when we find her she will have no memory of us, we will be viewed a threat, even if she remembered me I may be seen as one. Because of that we may need to fight her physical form to save her spiritual one."

"You keep saying we?"  
>"Yes brother I do. She saved us both so it is only right we both help save her."<br>"Even at the risk of these forms perishing?"  
>"Yes." Glenn answered with hardly a thought. "Better to fight &amp; save a friend &amp; loose in the battle then hide a coward."<br>Mark gave a faintly cold chuckle. "OK She said she could be found within…Pit fights?" Mark says the last words a questioning tone but he quickly saw a look of almost fear in his younger brother a sight rarely seen. "Glenn you heard of them?"  
>"Yes." He tried to block the fear wanted to creep in, he then remembered the reason if this conversation &amp; focused on it. "Once my body was strong enough to start gathering souls in the physical world it was where I taken to…" Her face contorted in disgust "Hone my skills…there are ones all over the world, that is where our problems will lie."<p>

"Wait you fought people & if they lost you claimed their souls for him?"  
>Glenn lowered his head at the faint wisps of memory of that time. "Yes…they were normally cage fights where only one person walked out. Many of the beings I fought were not human only disguised as them. There were some those that wandered in foolishly to only fall victim." Glenn sat his mug down before looking at his own hands a few moments before running one over her bald head.<p>

"Your own hands have been coated in blood of the fallen haven't they brother?"  
>Glenn nods taking a deep breath. "That is partly the reason for the glove, when I fight it helps remind me. When darkness ruled my heart I relished in the destruction I could cause, now it is a reminder not to allow myself to walk down that path. The blood begin to feaster into the soul…" He lifts her mismatched eyes towards he brother. "All the more reason to find &amp; free her. Her heart is too kind, I wish not to think what would be if it truly changed to the darker."<p>

"Where do we being to look?"  
>"That lies the trouble, they are hidden unless something wishes them found from the inside. A troubled soul, a destructive soul may open the doorways. I know someone who may be able to find them. I doubt they would offer either one of us aid at this point though, and even if they said they would who is to say they could lead us to the right pit?"<br>"Let me guess….your 'father'." Glenn sighs with a nod.  
>"Great…just great, We will just need to persuade him to play nice then won't we?"<br>"It best we both try to get some sleep Mark, I doubt we can get a flight tonight already."  
>"And we know he keeps blocks up to prevent us from entering his sleep…very well." Marks slowly pushes himself from the table moving back to his room retrieving the talisman with Ambers items from where he dropped it before. Laying down he would of loved to hear her voice singing again but he already knew that would not happen or if it was…it really wouldn't be her.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**(Thanks antihero32 )**

The next morning flights were arranged for the brothers to Mississippi. Landing they were glad it was not summer as the air still felt humid & heavy. "You sure you know where you going?" Questioned Mark.  
>"Yeah, he has had this place for a few years now." Glenn almost shutters at a memory. "He had a sub basement built into the place for when he felt I needed to be hidden away." Glenn driving the car almost picturing the place by memory. They pulled up about an hour later to the grand building that looks like it was one time a southern Mansion. Cars including a hearse lines the round a bout drive.<br>"Great I guess we wait, last thing I wish it to disrespect the dead." Commented Mark which Glenn nodded pulling off to the side.

They waited for about another hour when they could see the different vehicles leaving including the hearse. Once no more were seen leaving they got out moving to the front door. Knocking there was no answer at first, was one expected? Trying the door it opened, they looked to each other first before Mark walked in first followed by Glenn. A young woman saw the men & debated telling them they were closed not thinking they were there for the next viewing. Glenn feeling someone turned his head first a faint smile. "Justine."  
>"I know you?" She stepped closer as Mark slowly turned hearing his brother. "I am sorry sirs but we are not open for consultations today."<br>"Justine? It's me…" He closed his eyes a moment "It's Kane."  
>"I'm sorry sir." Glenn tried to block the emotional blow he was feeling as she was one of the few that knew him in that place.<p>

"Where's Paul." Commented Mark.  
>"He is busy right now sir, may I give him a message."<br>Glenn when she became distracted with Mark reached over taking her shoulder. She jumped trying to pull away. "Quite." His tone lower then normal he lowered to a knee making him more her height. That one word she stilled looking at him still scared. Both Glenn's eyes took on the white glow to them as her looked into her mind. It was only a moment before her had dropped & he quickly stood back up his eyes returning to their mismatched hues.  
>A moment later her head raised looking to him a puzzled smile on her face. "Kane?"<br>"Hey Justine. How you been?"  
>"OK, why you here though? Your father said you were gone &amp; not coming back. I hated you gone, but in a way thought it better…"<br>"Yeah I know. Where is he anyways?"  
>"Up in the house section. His study more then likely."<br>"Thanks."

He turned walking away Mark now behind him leaving Justine back to her work. Reaching a back wall Glenn punched in a combination unlatching the door. There was a small entryway before the steps leading to the living space. Ascending the steps neither man seemed to make a sound despite their large size. Mark remained silent following Glenn's lead as he would know his way around here better then he would as he never stepped foot in it before. Reaching a cracked door the two could hear Paul mumbling something on the other side. "Not not, oh not good…why why bring them here…why…no.." Mark got a cold smirk of his lips nodding. Glenn reached over pushing the door gently.  
>"Talking about us Paul?" Marks voice almost boomed.<br>Paul looked terrified at the two large man as they walked into the room. "NO NO Go away…I can't help you, you leave." He voice trembled.

"You don't even know what it is we want Paul." Mark started to walk closer till Glenn quickly grabbed him by the shoulder. Mark stopped looking back over his shoulder & Glenn motioned to the floor by Paul's feet. Mark looked back around seeing the area rug that looked out of place. "Nice one." he almost snarled. "You know you can't stay on the thing forever Paul. You will need to come out eventually."  
>"What do you two want, you are already free…what else…what else is there?"<br>"Besides your own worthless soul?" Growl Mark his features almost ghosted by the demonic Taker's. A close of his eyes he spoke softly pushing the rage that wanted to build over the torment at this mans hands back down deep inside. "Be lucky you serve more use alive Paul. We need you to find a female fighter within the pit fights."  
>"And how you expect me to do that?"<br>"That same way you got me in….Father." Commented Glenn almost spitting the word.

"NO…No it can't be done…only if I had a new fighter…may be…maybe then I can get the gate open. I would have no way of knowing if it is the right one though…They connect all over like big web."  
>The brothers look at each other. "So which one of us?" Asked Glenn. "I've been through it before."<br>"I can not subject you to more damage then your spirit had already taken in that place, besides I am the one joined to her."

"Touching…real touching both of you…but you are both well known even in those circles, Kane most defiantly…One of you MIGHT pass as their controller…but you will need someone new & since you want to find a female fighter…another female would be best." Paul give an almost sickening yet satisfied grin to his face thinking he foiled their plans. Mark fought the urge to grab & shake Paul caring less about the warding spell he had protecting him at the moment. "Now if that is all get out of my house till you have someone." Glenn reached over touching Mark's shoulder.

Mark looked back at him then to Paul. "This isn't over yet…we will be back." He turned walking out Glenn shaking his head at Paul before leaving with Mark heading back for the car. Both sitting & thinking. "I can only think of one, but I will not subject her to that. Besides she is purely human."  
>"Who &amp; would they do it?"<br>"Oh I know they would…for the same reason we were willing to risk ourselves. Plus Amber might be almost drawn to her…Kay." Glenn sighed remembering that name before he started the car driving to a near by hotel so they can try to plan in a little more comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Sorry I have not updated in a long time, just had big writer's block, not sure how far this story will go...but reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged.)

11/04/04

It was a few days later when the brothers made their way to Amber's home. Kay refused to call it her home. She was caretaker till Amber returned…then maybe it would be a home. It felt so cold after she was attacked. She understood by now it was not Amber that hurt her, she was being controlled. They pulled up & got out making their way to the front door, Mark rang the bell & waited.

The door opened & John was standing there. "Was not expecting you two."  
>"Hey John…Kay in?"<br>"Yeah…come on in." He moved to let the two larger man move past him. "KAY!?"  
>"YEAH WHO IS IT?"<br>"THE BROTHERS…" He looked at them. "She's in the kitchen."  
>"Thanks." They headed that way &amp; find her working on something.<br>"Hey…since you here I am hoping there is some word?" Kay asked looking over at them.  
>"Yes." Mark started. "But you may not like it."<br>"God don't tell me you found her dead?"  
>"No…I was given a brief visit by her spiritual essence…she was able to give me a clue on how to find her body. If we can find the body I may be able to free the spirit."<p>

"OK What is it in some highly guarded vault or something?"  
>"No…it still walks around controlled by what attacked you that night." He saw Kay cringe. "It is being used in what is called pit fights. Supernatural beings or humans with powers enter them to hone their skills. They are normally to the death."<br>"WHAT!? Why would she be doing that?"  
>"Because the Master wants to know for sure she is strong enough to serve him." Glenn spoke up. "Before you ask I know this because I have had the displeasure of fighting in them when Kane first woke in me."<br>"First woke…Sorry I still don't get that part." John stated as he joined them.

"We would almost be what some call twin souls. We have the human soul…Mark & Glenn." Mark started to explain. "But then there is the reapers souls of Taker & Kane. For many years our human souls were locked away & The reapers were forced to do the bidding of our Master…if we didn't he could of destroyed the human souls he had imprisoned."  
>"Oh…"<br>"Still lost."  
>"Figured."<p>

"OK so how do we get Amber back." Kay asked.  
>"We need you to enter the fights &amp; hope you face her." Mark told her.<br>"What!? Even if by chance I face her, how would I fight? I don't have any magic traits."  
>"One of us can infuse you with some of our power temporarily." Glenn explained.<br>"No way, uh hu…find another Guinea pig." John was quick to explain. "Why can't one of you do it?"  
>"Because it is a female fighter we are looking for…we need a female…"<br>"Plus Kane is already known in the pits…and seems Taker has a reputation even though he was never in them."  
>"Fine I'll do it." Kay said. "This power infusion thing…is it safe?"<br>"Should be." Glenn told her.  
>"SHOULD BE?!" John started again.<br>"John please…" Kay looked at him.

"Damn it girl…I am not going to let you walk into some sort of supernatural fight in hope that you MAY face Amber…or who ever the hell she is now. Even if you face her…even if you MAY beat her…then what…did they say these fights are normally to the death…you will be expected to kill her…THEN WHAT?!"

"It won't come to a death blow…" Mark told then as he reached into an inner pocket of his trench coat retrieving the small talisman bag. "Kay will have this on her." He opened it. "When she goes to deliver the death blow it will seem bare handed. You will place the hit over her chest…her heart, you will be holding this." He pulled out the small amber heart jewel.  
>"Th-that is her recall item?"<br>"She told you of it?"  
>"Well only that you were making something for her…something about her memories."<br>"Yes…if this is touched to her, placed on her…hopefully it will chase out the demon.."  
>"Hold on DEMON! What the fuck guys?" John yelled. "I thought it was another reaper like you two?"<br>"No…at least we don't think so…Kay told us of red eyes…so did Amber in her visitation…Reaper's eyes turn either white or black. Even Amber with her magik is almost a pale gold."  
>"How she gonna fight a demon."<br>"It is still in a human body."

"I remember claws." Kay piped in.  
>"OK so they can alter her body some."<br>"And what about me?"  
>"You have an weapons training, fighting?"<br>"Well John has been showing me a few things."  
>"Well that may help some."<br>"Um…I knows some basic knife fighting skills."  
>"Since when?" John asked.<br>"Since my father showed me…he wanted me safe on the street…know how to fight with them & how to disarm most muggers."

"Um…ok…mental note don't piss you off…ok we don't want her to kill Amber…but some how beat her…how?"  
>"Once we figure out who will be better to act as her 'handler'…like a manager…the other one of us will be the infuser. We can try to train her how to tap into the power we share with her." Kane tried to explain.<br>"As for hurting her…well her body anyways it can't be helped. I can try to heal her once we get her away from there." Mark explained.  
>"You can heal?" John asked.<br>"Yes…I have done it before, it will be a strain on us…but it will be worth it to get her back."

"OK So how you guys decide who will manage & who will infuse?" John asked.  
>"Well Kane already has experience in the pits…but the choice will be partly Kay's to make."<br>"How can I make that sort of choice?" Kay asked.  
>"Well between our two power can you see yourself trying to control fire or shadows more? We both have faint control over energy…but mine is stronger." Mark explained.<br>"How soon do I need to make any of these choices?"  
>"Sooner the better…the longer we wait the longer she is fighting."<br>"OK…at least give me till the morning."

"We can." Mark put the jewel back in the bag closing it & putting it away.  
>"You two care to spend the night…there is more then enough room. Also the work room had not been touched since that night."<br>"Yes I will air it for you Kay."  
>"Thanks Mark."<br>"And I guess we can stay…may I use Amber's old room…the...energy to it may be beneficial to me."  
>"Of course…I doubt she would mind…it has been untouched as well."<br>"No problem…all that much better for me."

"OK it's settled then go relax for now." Kay told them almost shooing them from the kitchen. Once alone she had her thoughts to deal with…would she do it & if so whose power would she want to learn?


	5. Chapter 5

(Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Not sure how far this story will go...but reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged.)

Later that night Kay approached the brothers as they talked. "Excuse me."  
>"Yes Kay?" Mark looked at her.<br>"Can I ask a question before I make my decision?"  
>"Ask whatever you need to set your mind at ease."<br>"OK The one I pick can't be connected to the one that will be managing me?"  
>"That is correct…they may be too weak from the infusion to offer aid if it is needed."<br>"Offer aid?"  
>"The pit fights are dangerous places." Glenn spoke up. "Spectators can sometimes become as dangerous as the fighters. Amber has been in the fights for a few months already. About five months if my guess is right….shit." He bit the corner on his lower lip in thought.<br>"What is it?" Mark asked him.  
>"I don't know if Kay can face her or not."<br>"Why not?"

"Am I correct on remembering the time frame?"  
>"Yes…just after Judgment Day."<br>"She may have progressed to one of their top tiers."  
>"OK translation."<br>"One of the few…fair things about the fights…new guys face new guys…you work your way up."  
>"Anyway to speed the process? I don't want to subject Kay to any more fights than is needed."<br>"If we knew the name Amber is now using. She could try to call a challenge."

"Can't she refuse the challenge?"  
>"Not if she want's to keep face. An unknown coming into the pits calling a higher tier to a fight…if she was to refuse she would be seen as weak, as good as dead."<br>"Mark I think I would feel better with learning your shadow power." Kay told them. "Glenn's knowledge within the pits themselves may come in handy."  
>"Very well…While gone I can prepare what I will need to not only heal her body, but help chase out the unwanted presence." Mark informed her.<br>"I thought that was what the jewel was for."  
>"That is just the first step…to help awaken a piece of her that is still inside."<br>"Hold on I thought her soul was trapped somewhere else...that she was possessed by a demon?"  
>"Most of her is…but there is a small fragment of her true self still there…or at least there was. That is why you were not killed that night you were attacked. Amber convinced it to leave you alive."<br>"OK?"

"There is no point worrying yourself with the details. You just need to worry about winning the fight. Playing the deathblow…and you & Glenn getting the body out."  
>"I have a faint idea for that last part." Glenn told them.<br>"OK Glenn." Mark told him.  
>"OK so how soon can we do this…I know you two still need to work." Kay asked.<br>"How ever soon you want to."  
>"Tonight?"<br>"You sure."  
>"As sure as I am going to be. The sooner the better right?"<br>"Right."

"What do I need to do?"  
>"I want you comfortable so if there is a place you can lay down, down here that will work or your bedroom."<br>"Um…I have not been there since that night…but the couch in the family room is comfortable."  
>"You not been in a lot of rooms since that night."<br>"Just those three…but I guess I now know how Amber felt after her parents accident."  
>"I only know a little of it."<br>"I have slightly more knowledge of it." Glenn told him. "It was one of her memories I was able to gain access to back when we were fighting. A car wreck during a snow storm. Head on crash, a Good Samaritan managed to pull her from the wreckage before it exploded killing both her parents."

"That must have been hard on her how old was she?"  
>"Eighteen." Kay told them. "Then shortly before she…freed you two…when she first opened the workroom she found a letter from her father telling her he knew darkness was coming for them…but was unsure if it could have been stopped."<br>"Damn." Glenn almost whispered. "My darker side…it taunted her with that exact…well almost exact thought. That they left her…that they knew…she didn't know that then though…"  
>"18...so almost seven years. Could Kane have worked independently of you to make a claim?" Mark asked.<br>"Possible…but unlikely…you know for our former Master he liked to trick souls…cl…no…Mark that might explain her mother…but…"  
>"What are you two babbling about?" Kay wondered.<br>"Just trying to figure out if Kane was just good at guessing…or did he have a hand in the accident."

"What? No way…no… just has to be a good guess." Kay was very adamant.  
>"You so sure?" Mark asked her.<br>"Yes…her…her mother spoke to her…she guided her to find the information on the soul item."  
>"Then yes it does sound unlikely."<br>"Well that is a slight burden off my mind." Glenn told them. He already had so much for seek forgiveness for from Amber, he would have hated to of added her parents deaths to it as well.

"Well that's settled shall we do this?" Mark told them.  
>"Yes…um…Can John be in the room with us?"<br>"Just as long as he doesn't try to interfere."  
>"Of course not."<br>"OK then."  
>"Thanks I'll be right there." Kay got up leaving the room. She made her way up to her room where John was sitting at a desk working. "He said you can be there."<br>"What if I don't want to be."  
>"Why wouldn't you?"<br>"What if something goes wrong?"  
>"Like what?"<br>"I don't know…what if this infusion thing kills you? You said it yourself as far as you know you are not magically inclined. What if your body or mind can't handle what it needs to go through to gain this power. What if you get it…but then can't control it? Will any of us be at risk from it if it get's out of control?"

"I…I don't know…I know Amber was slightly infused with his energy to heal her before. It woke her powers early…"  
>"That was her &amp; she was already inclined. You are not meant to handle the power they are offering you." John stood up looking at her. "Which did you pick anyways?"<br>"Taker's."  
>"I see…shadows &amp; electricity."<br>"Yes…I felt & they agree, Glenn's knowledge of the fights themselves would make him more of a benefit by my side."

John nodded before walking over pulling her into a tight hug. "Pl-please be sure of this…be careful." He leaned down kissing her on the lips. He almost feared releasing her, but finally did. He may not of liked it, but knew it was her choice.  
>"I will…you sure you won't come down &amp; stay by my side."<br>"Can I hit them if they hurt you."  
>"No…I am sure there is some risk here…but we need her back."<br>"Fine…fine…"  
>"Thanks John." She held his hand leading him down stairs. Mark &amp; Glenn were already in the family room. "OK So what I need to do?"<br>"Just lay down & try to go to sleep." Mark told her.

"Can I be touching her…" John asked.  
>"That should be fine…I can't promise you won't feel anything." Mark warned him.<br>"I don't care…just keep her safe."  
>"We will do our best."<br>"OK…" John walked to the couch sitting down. "Come here hun." He patted his lap. Kay knew what he had in mind & moved to sit next to John then laid down resting her head on his lap. She closed her eyes to relax as he lightly stroked her hair calming her nerves some.

Glenn watched as not only Kay seemed to enter a light sleep, but John as well. "You don't think they are joined do you?"  
>"Who knows…even if they are as long as he doesn't interfere it will be fine."<br>"You sure of this?"  
>"Now you second guessing?"<br>"Well we don't know what this will do to either one of you."  
>"There is no other option…we don't have time to try to find a female with power to convince to become a fighter for us…it is our only option." Mark moved to a chair sitting down. He focused on Kay's energy as he closed his eyes &amp; leaned his head back to place himself deep within the trance.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Not sure how far this story will go...but reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged.)**

_Kay was sitting on a park bench on a bright sunny day. She watched as kids played on a nearby playground. A relaxing sigh passed her lips as she felt the warm breeze brushed her face & played through her hair. She was unaware of the form that was in the trees near by watching._  
><em>"You sure of this?" He seemed to whisper to himself.<em>  
><em>"What other choice is there?" He seemed to answer himself. "We want this successful…even if given it who can say she can control it?"<em>  
><em>"She will be safe though?"<em>  
><em>"Not all are capable of wielding what we offer. Won't know till we try."<em>  
><em>"Very well…do it before I change me mind."<em>

_Mark stepped out from behind the tree wondering if he should make her aware of his presence or not. While coming at her unprepared may scare her…it may also increase the chance of her not being shielded to block them. He closed his eyes bowing his head, his hands stretched out towards her._

_Kay shivered as the warm breeze grew colder & the clouds began to block the sun. She saw as the kids took off running for shelter. She stood up to begin to follow them._  
><em>~NOW Before she vanishes on us.~ Taker yelled in his head. He raised his hands &amp; a soft rain began before he thrusted his hands downwards, two purple bolts of lightning stuck the ground not far from the play set. <em>_Kay couldn't help the startled scream to leave her lips._

_"Kay!, KAY!" John voice was heard calling out. She looked around for the source that is when she saw Mark._  
><em>"Mark? Di-did you do that? The lightning?"<em>  
><em>~Damn…before he gets here.~ Mark nodded.<em>  
><em>"You going to teach me?"<em>  
><em>Mark shook his head. "He…" Mark cringed. "He will…" He gritted his teeth as a pain ripped through his own body. Gesturing towards her she could see as a large shadow grew out from him and began to move towards her till it separated from him. At the separation she saw him collapse.<em>

_"MARK!" She went to move towards him but something in the large shadow scared her._  
><em>"KAY?!" John called out again as he was seen coming into the view the direction the children had left.<em>  
><em>"John?!" Kay turned her head looking back at him. "Something is wrong with Mark." Her focus pulled away from it, the shadow moved fast towards her till it encircled her feet. "What the…" The shadow quickly grew up her body encasing it. She barely had time to scream before she was fully covered. John ran towards her as he got closer the shadow just seemed to fade way &amp; she fell to the ground in a heap.<em>

_"Kay…Kay…come on babe." He knelt near her unsure if it was safe to touch her or not. The rain slowly stopped but instead of the sun coming out it was the night-time sky. "What the hell." John took the chance to move her. "Come on Kay open your eyes…what the hell happened…what was that?"_  
><em>She cringed with a moan curling up. John moved to sit on the ground pulling her onto his lap.<em>  
><em>"Relax babe…you're fine…just relax…you need to tell me what happened." He shifted his eyes across the ground seeing where Mark laid in the ground unmoving. John could not help but wonder what he did.<em>  
><em>"Ti-tight…su-sufoca-suffocating." She moaned.<em>  
><em>"It's ok babe…just relax…relax you're be fine." John smoothed her hair. "We know he wasn't trying to hurt you."<em>  
><em>"He-head po-pounds."<em>  
><em>"It's fine…want me to check him?"<em>  
><em>"He…st-still do-down?"<em>  
><em>"Yes." She nodded. "OK babe." John lightly laid her back down before standing to move to where Mark was.<em>

_When his back was turned Kay slowly began to stand, her eyes opening to show pure white orbs. John knelt to check the larger man over. "Mark? Can you hear me?" He tried to turn his onto this back. "Come on Mark…give me some sort of sign you are ok."_  
><em>A loud crack of thunder made John jump as a bolt of lighting stuck a tree near by. The strange part was the lighting didn't seem to of come from above them…but behind him zipping past him to hit the side of the tree.<em>

_He jumped up & turned looking for Kay. He froze, his mouth agape as he saw her standing there one hand stretched out & fine jolts of energy could be seen bouncing between her fingers. He was not sure which was a scarier sight, the fact that his girlfriend just threw a lightning bolt at him…well near him or the fact that her eyes were pure white almost soulless looking at him. The moonlight was bright enough to see, but placed nearly frightening shadows across her face that made her seem even more inhuman._

_"Was that you? Of course it was. You could have killed me!"_  
><em>"Oh…if I wanted you dead you would have been." John shivered as a dark boding voice passed her lips.<em>  
><em>"Who or what are you?"<em>  
><em>"You that naïve John?"<em>  
><em>"Taker?!" He knew how crazy such a thing would sound, but his reply was greeted by a cold laugh as he watched Kay vanish from in front of his eyes. "DAMN IT!" He shivered as a thick fog began to roll in around him &amp; Mark. "Now what?!" He knelt back down to try to take a hold of Mark not wanting to risk them being separated by what ever Taker may be trying to pull, he knew what ever happened left Mark vulnerable. The fog turned into complete darkness as the world seemed to fade from around him.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Not sure how far this story will go...but reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged.)**

Glenn was in the kitchen cleaning up because he needed something to be kept busy. His nerves had him too wound up to even think of resting. Hours had passed since the three drifted off.  
>"What are you doing?" Glenn jumped a little looking at the door way seeing Kay standing there. Right away he could feel something was not right.<br>"Cleaning…I wanted to keep busy while waiting."  
>"Oh…I see."<br>"So it went well?"  
>"Yes…we can head to see Paul in the morning."<p>

Glenn sat down what he was working with looked at Kay. "What's going on?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Well you need training, I know time can flow differently in dreams…but I still doubt it was that fast."  
>"I am a natural study."<br>"Right…"  
>"Come on do we want Amber back or not!"<br>Glenn narrowed his eyes as he walked closer. "What have you done…Taker?"  
>"Wh-what are you talking about?" She tried to act scared.<br>"We never told Kay Paul was our key in to the pits."

"He…Mark told me in the dream…he to-told me I would need to go with you to see him."  
>"Honey I don't believe you." He went to move around her till she blocked the door. "I don't want to hurt you…since John nor Mark followed you I want to see where they are."<br>"They're fine."  
>"I want to see that for myself."<br>"Come on why would I lie?"  
>"Because I still believe somehow you are now Taker and lies &amp; deceit are not beyond us."<br>Kay's eyes narrowed slightly. "Fine…it would be a waste to fight with you."

"What happened?"  
>"What I feel is the best &amp; fastest path to achieve our goal."<br>"Mark & John?"  
>"Still in the family room."<br>"Let me check on them." Kay moved & let Kane pass. He moved to the family room & saw John standing near Mark who still appeared passed out. "Damn it." John looked over towards him.

"Glenn I don't know for sure what happened." John told him.  
>"Where you in there with them?"<br>"Yeah & somehow…Taker is in Kay…"  
>"Yeah I know."<br>"What happened to just giving her some of his power?"  
>"I don't know."<br>"So now what?"  
>"I don't know?"<br>"What the hell do you know?!"  
>"The sooner we get Amber back hopefully we can get Taker back where he belongs."<p>

"What if I like it here?" Came the slightly deeper boding voice.  
>"Fuck it Taker you know you don't belong with her."<br>"But she still has so much life to her…Mark grows old…tired…weak…"  
>Glenn turned looking at Kay seeing the white eyes. "Damn it &amp; if she isn't made to handle your energy you can end up killing her before her time."<br>"HOLD ON WHAT?!" John yelled.  
>"Butt out John or you will really feel what I can do." Kay warned him.<br>"Taker don't do this." Glenn tried to tell him.  
>"Why? Remember she is already on borrowed time…When the demon marked her."<br>"So what? You gonna try to thrust her down before our former Master's feet before her appointed time? Then what of Amber? We get her back then what? You think she will approve of you permanently hijacking her friend's body?"

"She cares for us…"  
>"Yes…together! You think she will approve of these actions…you think she will pick you over Mark if separate? You MUST be joking!"<br>"How dare you! How could you even think she will give up all I can offer her?"  
>"And what the hell is that which she can't provide herself? Also the fact you are stealing her friend's life from her…also the fact it is a female form! Power isn't everything!"<br>"I will…debate it…"  
>"That is a start…now please tell me my brother will wake."<br>"He should…with rest. He does still have his human soul after all."  
>"Good. I guess all there is now is rest &amp; the two of us leave in morning I hope Mark wakes before then."<p>

"Um…no offence…but I am not sharing a room with…her." John spoke up.  
>"Awe but why John…" Kay smirked.<br>"Honestly you are Kay's body…but not her mind…and your mind right now I don't know if I trust in a bed with me."  
>"Fine party pooper." Kay smirked as she walked out of the room. "I will leave you two to deal with sleeping beauty."<br>"Well isn't that charming." John said.  
>"I'll handle him John, just try to get rest I will need you to help Mark while we are gone I am not sure how weak he may or may not be with the absence of the added energy Taker had given him all these years.<p>

"And you will make sure Kay comes back ok?"  
>"I will try me best."<br>"OK…I think I will just crash down here tonight."  
>"OK…" Glenn sighed as he moved to the chair &amp; worked to lift Mark into his arms carrying him to the first floor bed room laying him down. "Rest well brother." Glenn then turned leaving the room &amp; heading up to the guest room he was using to rest himself trying not to worry of the meeting the next day.<p> 


End file.
